Something in the Way She Moves
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: A smooth drum beat started the song out, follow by the base. The song was very slow and relaxing. I noticed that everyone was pairing off together and danced with each other, slowly. Inspired by Something by The Beatles. /Fluff/


_**This was inspired by Something by The Beatles, and partly of this casual dance that I went to a few days ago. My friend from this church invited me to go, and boy do mormons know how to party, lmao. She said they have them every month and I plan on going to the next one ;D. So I had to slow dance with this guy and it was kinda awkward... D: When 'party rock anthem' by LMFAO came on, I lost control and was dancing like crazy. I lurrve that song, teehee. Expect two more stories to come, I wrote them up in my notebook but I'm too lazy to type them. Well anyway, enjoy :3!**_

I was at Konoha's monthly casual dance. It was a warm summer night, and I was in a crowd of people, jumping and dancing to ear-drum bursting, heart pumping, party music. My pink tank-top bounced up and down showing part of my belly as I jumped. I sung along to the song and then it ended.

I smiled to myself and left to get a cup of water. Then suddenly Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO came on and I couldn't control myself. I was like a dancing animal by the punch stand. I bobbed my head and my pink locks swung side to side. I did a couple of chest pops and several fist pumps. I swayed and screamed the lyrics. I may looked crazy but I was having an awesome one person party.

I stepped back and threw my hands in the air. I bumped into something hard and turned quickly and took a ninja pose stance. A tall, dark figure towered over my short, petite form. I have to admit that I was slightly terrified. The strobe lights flashed and I saw Sasuke's face clearly. I smiled and did a jazz hand.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Sorry I bumped into you." I said calmly and rather loudly. He grunted in response. I used my finger tips to brush my bangs out of my face. I chugged my drink down and regretted it moments later. '_That probably grossed him out, dummy!' _

"So... Are you having fun?" He nodded and I smiled widely.

"I am too." I chuckled and looked away from his gazed. I folded my arms across my chest nervously. The ended and another song came on. A smooth drum beat started the song out, follow by the base. The song was very slow and relaxing. I noticed that everyone was pairing off together and danced with each other, slowly.

Some gazed into each others eyes, some barely moved, and others kissed each other softly. The aura between us became really awkward and I was starting to get nervous.

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke said, I turned to him and he looked away. I smiled and I felt my blood rush to my cheeks.

"Sure." I said softly. We walked out, far away from the crowd. He took his hand in mine, and laid his other hand on my waist. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and we swayed side to side. I grinned and made eye contact with his dark eyes. Our faces were very close and this embarrassed me. The music filled our silence, but I wasn't listen to it at all. I got lost in my own little world and it felt like I was floating. The sides of my lips curled up and I oogeled at Sasuke. I only dreamt of slow dancing with Sasuke, but now it was coming true.

A negative thought invaded my brain and I was scared that I might have been a horrible dancer. I feared that Sasuke just wanted to get the hell away from me. I was also ecstatic and prayed that it would never end. Sasuke's soft touch seemed to be paralyzing and it gave me goose bumps. I had a million butterflies flapping their wings inside my stomach and I swear that Sasuke could her my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

Just as I was getting use to the feeling of dancing with him, he took his hand out of my grasp. I was afraid that our sweet little dance might have come to an end but instead he place his hand on the other side of my waist. I retaliated and place my other hand on the other side of his shoulder. I leaned my head against his and hadn't even realize I did so until after. It was like something was controlling me, but I adapting to the feeling.

It's very hard to explain but I felt like Sasuke and I were the only ones there. I became completely unaware of my surroundings, and was only focused on Sasuke and I. I didn't want to let go of him, ever. I've been in love with him for so long, and everything that I have been wishing for is finally becoming reality.

I wondered how he felt about me, and what it would be like to date him. I imagined us being very happy and growing old. I envisioned him proposing to me, and walking down the aisle on our wedding day. I closed my eyes and inhaled the cool air and exhaled.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking about right now?" I whispered. I opened my eyes and starred into his.

"I'm thinking about how glad I am that I asked you to dance with me."

"You seem a little out of character to me, Sasuke-kun," I giggled "Are you feeling alright?" I batted my long, dark eyelashes. When he didnt respond, I decided to ask another question.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you ask to dance with _me_?" He thought for a second then replied.

"Because, I wanted to."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sakura, I'm not afraid to hide my emotions anymore." Then he closed eyes and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I cocked my head. I leaned in closer. He moved his lips against mine passionately, and I responded by doing the same. I felt like I was in a whole 'nother universe. I felt like I was flying through space and I had everything that I needed.

Sasuke opened his mouth and licked my lips. I parted my lips and his tongued explored my mouth. His tongue lasted like mint. The kiss became more aggressive and heated. His hands rubbed up and down my sides, and placed his cold hands on the bare skin of my curvy, small waist. His touch chilled me and gave me goose bumps yet again.

His tongue dominated mine, but I was OK with it. We pulled apart and leaned against each other for support. I smiled and I think I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips too.

I hadn't even realized it but the song ended and we were the only ones still slow dancing, but we remained like that for the rest of the dance. We barely said anything to one another, and held each other close. We would kiss each other and most of all... we enjoyed each others company. I think its safe to say that we're a couple now.

_**Haha, little sappy if you ask me. More are soon to come, hope you liked this one. **_


End file.
